Battle City GX
by craighorner88
Summary: Kaiba throws another tournament and invites the GX gang to attend it
1. The Battle City Tournament

Battle City GX

* * *

Chapter 1: The Battle City Tournament

"Ok students, calm down we have an announcement," said Crowler as Chancelor Shepard stepped up.

"Students I am proud to announce our founder Seto Kaiba is having another Battle City tournament and he wants six of our best students and a teacher to attend this tournament. Here are the students who will be representing our school. Zane Truesdale, Chazz Princeton, Alexis Rhodes, Jaden Yuki, Bastion Misawa, and our new tranfer student Jack Cyclone," said Chancelor Shepard as the six students walked to the podium. "The tournament will begin June 8th at 10:00AM."

"I will be the teacher attending the tournament with you students," said Professor Banner, stepping up along with the students. As the chopper flew the seven duelists to Domino City.

Kaiba was sitting at his desk speaking with a person on the phone. "Ok Yugi, just make sure you're at the opening. You're also in this tournament to determine who becomes the next King Of Games,"he explainedas he hung up the phone.

"Ok students here are your room keys. The rooms will remainas yourstill the tournament is over so upgrade your decks and be ready for tommorrow. Tomorrowis when the true test of your school training comes into play," Banner clarifiedwatching the students walk in their designated rooms.

Later the next morning as Jaden and Chazz were asleep, the door to Alexis's balcony opened and out stepped out Alexis. "Why good morning Alexis," greeted Banner, walking out of his room with a steaming cup of tea.

"Good Morning Professor. What are you doing up so early?" asked Alexis.

"I could say the same to you," said the professor as he sat down in a balcony chair and sipped his tea.

"Umm Professor I am worried about you.Not one of your students have seen you duel. Do you even have a deck?"wondered Alexis.

"Of course I have a deck,"responded Banner as he pulled out a stack of cards from his pocket.

"Oh I see. Ok well I better get ready for the tournament," said Alexis, walkng in her room and closing the door.

"Uhh goddamn it," said Jack as he hit the off button on the alarm clock, which read 9:50 PM. "Oh shit." He bolted to get his clothes, duel disk, and hat.

"About damn time you joined us!"cursed Chazz in a bad mood.

"Im sorry mate. I didn't mean to sleep in so late,"explained Jack as he pulled his brown leather trench coat and flat cowboy hat.(Think of Doc Holiday's hat)

"So where is the tournament starting?"wondered Jaden, looking for someone to duel.

"Duelists of Domino City and of famous dueling schools! The Battle City tournament will begin in a couple minutes but let me explain the rules of this tournament,"began Kaiba from an intercom. "Also the same basic rules: you lose, you give up your rarest card and a locator card."


	2. First Duel

Chapter 2: First Duel

"Great, I will be getting a lot of new cards," said Jaden, giving a thumbs up to Professor Banner.

"You need ten locator cards and only eight of you fine duelists will make it, so duel with your heart and believe in the heart of the cards. Also, Kaiba and I will be participating in this tournament," stated Yugi.

"The King of Games is going to be in the tournament. That's awesome," said Jaden, pulling out winged Kuriboh.

"Let the duels begin!" shouted Kaiba as the intercom turned off.

"Ok students, duel your best and good luck," said Banner as he watched the kids leave. "Good I can finally relax." He sat down, watching a pair of young kids duel in front of the hotel. As the duel ended Banner watched the winner take his opponent's deck away.

"Hey kid! The rule of the tournament is the rarest card, not his dueling deck," stated Banner getting up, showing a bulky tall teenager.

"Oh yeah? What the hell you gonna do about it skinny man?" challenged the kid, stepping up to Banner.

"How about we duel for the deck and a locator card?" asked Banner, activating his duel academy duel disk.

"Fine, let's duel!" agreed the boy, activating his Battle City duel disk. "I will start. I summon Troop Dragon (700/400) in attack mode and put a card face down."

"My turn. By the way, what's your name kid?" asked Banner as he drew his sixth card and placed it in his hand.

"I am John. Now, play your turn out!" answered John.

"I play Chaos Distilled! All monsters that go to my graveyard are removed instead of going to the graveyard," continued Banner. "Then I play a face down card and play Pot of Greed. I play three magic cards: Steel Lamp, Bronze Scale, and Lead Compass. Meet my Salamander of the Steel (500/0), Oriboras the Bronze (500/0), and Leon the Lead! And then I will end my turn."

"I offer Troop Dragon to summon Luster Dragon #2 (2400/1200). Attack his Oriboras the Bronze! Luster Barrage!" ordered John.

"I activate Elemental Absorber! When you attack, all I have to do is discard a monster of the same attribute to negate the attack. Now I discard Garuda the Wind Spirit (1600/1500). Now it's my move," said Banner.

"Fine, it's your turn," finished John, getting a little aggravated.

"I play a spell card, Black Process Agleto. I remove all my alchemy beasts and draw two cards for each monster, giving me a combined total of six cards," stated Banner.

Four cards were now removed.

"Now, let's play some of them," Banner continued. "I play Tick Spell Circle, Mercury Hour Glass, and Silver Key. I summon my Time Serpent (500/0), Mercury Beast (500/0), and Silver Golem (500/0). Plus, my monsters aren't like regular monsters. They are unique. They can only attack directly so now my alchemy beasts, attack John directly!" commanded Banner as the three monsters dove at his opponent.

The score was John with 2500 LP and Banner with 4000 LP.

"I will then play a face down. Now it's your move," finished Banner.

"Fine. I will crush your sorry monsters! I play Dark Blade in attack mode (1800/1500)" announced John. "Now, attack his Silver Golem with Dark Slash!" The man in the dark armor slashed at the silver ball with arms.

"I discard Double Coston (1700/1500) to the graveyard and since Chaos Distilled is on the field, it's removed, making five monsters removed," said Banner.

Five monster cards were now removed from play.

"Fine. Attack Luster Dragon#2 2400/1200! Attack his Silver Golem with Luster Barage!"

"I discard another Garuda the Wind Spirit, making it six monsters removed. And your attack fails," smiled Banner.

Six monsters were now removed, making it nine cards altogether that were removed from play.

''Now I play a spell called White Process Albedo. By sacrificing my three alchemy beasts, I can special summon my Golden Homunculus (1500/1500)," announced Banner. "Also my monster gains 300 attack and defense for every monster removed from play. I have nine removed from play, giving my monster a grand total of 4200 ATK/4200 DEF. Now my Golden Homunculus, attack his Dark Blade with Spike Blast!" The massive gold statue shot golden shards at Dark Blade, instantly destroying him.

Now John had 100 LP and Banner had 4000 LP.

"Well it seems I am winning this duel. Oh by the way, I win young duelist. I play Yellow Process Kitolenux. This destroys all monsters on the field and deals you three hundred life points per monster. You lose six hundred," smiled Banner.

Now John had no LP while Banner's LP remained untouched.

"Now give me the deck and your locator card," demanded Banner, taking the deck and the clear card. He walked up to the little boy and gave him his deck back. "Here you are little boy," said Banner. He tucked his locator card in his pocket.

"Umm mister, I want you to have this. I am not good enough for this tournament," said the little boy, handing Banner another locator card and walking away.

Now Banner had 3 locator cards.


	3. Insects VS Fiends

Chapter 3: Insects VS Fiends

"Hey Jaden, wait up!" shouted Alexis as she walked up to him.

"What's up? What do you need?" asked Jaden as Alexis approached him.

"Have you dueled anyone yet?" inquired Alexis.

"Well I am looking for Yugi. I want to duel with him first," responded Jaden. "Well I better get going." He ran off towards a group of people.

"He is definitely going to be a great duelist," stated Alexis.

"I win! Now give me your locator card and rarest card!" said the kid with green glasses.

"Hey wait, are you Weevil Underwood?" asked Jack, watching the kid look at the locator card and rare card.

"Who wants to know?" wondered Weevil, looking at Jack with a grin. "Hey wanna duel with the greatest duelist in the world?" The annoying kid spread his hands wide.

"Really? Where is Kaiba or Yugi?" said Jack with a grin, looking around wide eyed.

"No you idiot! Me," said Weevil pointing to himself. "Weevil Underwood, the Insect Brawler." He slid his dueling deck into the deck slot.

"Hahahaha! You're no match for me!" laughed Jack, pointing at Weevil and nearly falling down from the pain in his side.

"Then let's duel," ordered Weevil, activating his duel disk.

"Oh you are serious. I thought you were joking. Ok but let's make it interesting. If you win you get five cards," stated Jack, holding up five cards with their back to Weevil's face.

"Well what are they?" wondered Weevil. Jack then turned the cards around, revealing the five rare pieces of Exodia.

"Ok but what do you get if I lose?" asked Weevil.

"I get your dueling deck to add to my collection," answered Jack, pulling his coat back showing deck boxes with names next to them. The decks were named Arkana, Panik, Bones, Rex Raptor, and Espa Roba.

"Very well," agreed Weevil. He intended to win.

"Let's duel," ordered Jack, activating his duel disk and drawing five cards.

"Fine, I will start," uttered Weevil. "I summon Insect Soldier in attack move (1900/1700) and a facedown card. That will do."

"My move. I summon Giant Orc in attack mode (2200/0)," stated Jack playing the monster card.

"Reveal my face down card. Wasp's Nest! Now your monster is destroyed and you lose 500 life points," said Weevil.

Jack's LP was now 3500.

"It's still my turn so I play Painful Choice. I choose five monsters and you choose one for me to keep while the rest go to the removed from play zone," explained Jack, picking up Goblin King (0/0), Dark Ruler Ha Des (2400/1600), Goblin Elite Attack

Force (2200/ 1500), Giant Orc (2200/0), and Kuriboh (300/200).

"You can keep the Kuriboh," responded Weevil. Jack removed the other four cards from play.

"Very well. I am not finished yet. I remove three monsters from play and special summon my Dark Necrofear (2200/2800) from my hand in defense mode. Then I play a magic card called Dimension Fusion," stated Jack, placing the magic card in the slot. "I take 2000 damage to my life points, but I get to special summon every monster that is removed from play. So come forth my Dark Ruler Ha Des (2400/1600), Goblin King (0/0), Giant Orc (2200/0) and Goblin Elite Attack Force (2200/1500). Then I will place two facedown cards and end my turn. Oh also, I win."

"Really? How is that? What do you mean you win?" repeated Weevil, looking at Jack in a state of shock.

"Reveal my facedown card! Ring of Destruction! I equip it to Goblin King. As you should know my monster gains 1000 attack and defense points for every fiend on my field except himself. So his attack is 4000/4000," grinned Jack.

"But you will lose too!" stated Weevil, laughing and pointing at Jack.

"Heh, I don't think so. Reveal my other face down. Barrel behind the Door! All damage I receive from a card effect is redirected to my opponent's life points so you lose 8000 life points. So I win," said Jack with a smirk.

"I—I lose," stuttered Weevil, falling to his knees. He was stunned by how short the duel was and how good Jack's strategy was.

"Yup and I get your dueling deck," reminded Jack, pulling out the deck from the slot and sliding it in to a deck box with the name Weevil Underwood in bold print. "Thank you." He began to walk away.

"You knew you would win," said Weevil, getting up in anger.

"Of course I knew I would win. You're not a good duelist," reminded Jack as he walked away.


	4. element vs sky beasts

Elements Vs Harpie women

"Well I wonder who I should duel " said Bastion as he sat down and watched the people duel.

"Hey shug are you waiting for little old me "said a females voice.

"What" said Bastion turning around looking at a tall blonde girl in a tight jean jacket a a jean skirt.

"Umm hello " said Bastion blushing as the tall blonde girl walked up to him.

"Your from Dual Academy arnt you" said the blonde sitting next to him."How did you know I was from Duel Academy "

asked Bastion."Well for instance you have a Dueal Academy Due Disk and and a Ra Yellow jacket "said ythe Blonde.

"Oh yeah "said Bastin scratching the back of his head."How about a duel my name is Mai Valentine''said the girl shaking his hand.

"what are the stakes besides the locator card"said Bastion holding his only locator.

"If you win I will go on a date with you but if I win you have to be my servant for a whole week after the tournament"said Maiwith a smile.

"Ok lets duel"said Bastion activating his duel disk and drawing his hand "since you challenged me I think I will start this duel by summoning

Hydrogedon in attack mode 1600/1000 as a brown creature appeared on the field in costant motion.

"Then I will play two face down cards and that will be all " said bastion reajusting his hand.

"well I guess that means its my turn I will start with Harpie lady 1 in attack mode 1300/1400-1600/1400 and a face down and that will do"said Mai.

"Ok first I draw and play a card known as Density drill this card deals you 200 direct damage to your life points for every card in my hand I have four making you lose 800 life points"said Bastion sending the card to the graveyard.

Mai:3200

Bastion:4000

"Then I play another fcae down and summon another Hydrogedon1600/1000 in attac mode I will end my turn"said Bastion watching Mia.

I draw and play the magic card Harpies feather duster this card destroys all your magic and trap cards on the field"said Mai.

I reveal my face down card Threatening Roar this card makes it so you cant attack this turn."said Bastion with a small smirk on his face.

"No you cant attack me this turn"said Bastion placing the trap in the grave.

"Fine I will summon Cyber Harpie in attack mode 1800/1600.

"Your move"said Mai winking at Bastion making him blush.

"I draw and summon Oxygedon in attack mode 1800/1600 as a flying almost see through creature appeared on the field.

"Now I play Bonding H20 I can only play this card when two hydrogedon and one Oxygedon are on the field I can special summon water dragon

in attack mode "stated Bastion placing a card on the field as huge dragon made of water appeared on the field.2800/1500."Then I play umurika increasing my water dragon by 500 raising his attack to 3200/1100 then I play scroll of bewitchment and I choose your Cyber Harpie to become a fire monster as the winged beast burst into flames."why would you do that"yelled Mai."well you see when Water Dragon attacs a fire monster the monster it battles losses all its attack points which means I will deal you 3200 direct damage and that means I win "said Bastion.

Mai:0

Bastion :4000

"I lost "said Mai falling to her knees in a state of shock.

"yup and per our aggrement one date and one locator card"as he pickes it from her hands.

"You knew you would win huh"sdaid Mai.Yup here "said Bastion handing her a card with the hotel name and room number on it.

Hope you like it


	5. technology vs military

"You think you so good let's raise the stakes" the man said with a small smirk.

"If I win I get two rare cards and two locator cards "said the man activating his duel disk.

"LETS DUEL" screamed the two duelists.

"Ill go first" Chazz said drawing his six cards and spreading them in his hand.

"I play two cards face down and I activate a card known as front baseline" said Chazz.

"Now when ever I play a union monster I get to special summon another union monster of level four or less no I play X-Head Cannon in attack mode 1800/1500 and I special summon Y-Dragon Head 1500/1600 then I special summon Z-Metal Tank 1500/1300.

"I already have three monsters on my field while you have none still" chuckled Chazz .

"Now I combine them to form XYZ-Dragon Cannon 2800/2600" said Cazz as a huge machine with two large barrels aimed at the man.

"Impressive monster but its nothing compared to mine" stated the man.

"Your move" said Chazz rearranging his hand.

"I draw and play reinforcements of the army and I choose my marauding captain 1200/800" said the man.

"Now Marauding Captain come to the field" yelled the man as a soldier in green armor came standing in front of the guy.

"Thanks to his effect I get to special summon a monster come to the field my front line soldier" said the man 800/800 .

As a soldier in a green military beret stood in front of the marauding captain and saluted him.

"Then I play two face downs and activate my soldiers effect by discarding a card from my hand I get to destroy your XYZ-Dragon Cannon" said the man with a chuckle.

As the man stood in front of the machine and placed something on it and ran away as it exploded.

"Why you ass hole" cursed Chazz , grinding his teeth "Now that your wide open I attack you with my two soldiers.

Chazz: 2000

Challenger:4000

"Then I will activate my face down "General On Deck" an both the soldiers snapped to attention as a man in black with many metals walked in front of them.

"Sir" said the monsters as they snapped to attention and saluted him.

"This card increases their attacks by 200 points per monster meaning both my monsters gain 400 attack point" said the man.Captain:1600/800 soldier: 1200/800/

"Your move" the man said with a slight smirk.

"Who are you!" yelled Chazz getting annoyed.

"You can just call me Sarge." As he pulled his coat off revealing a military uniform.

"what are you a military nut" Chazz yelled.

"No I am a Sargent in the United States marines"

"Fine it's my move and I summon armed dragon lv 3 then I activate level up no my monster levels up to lv 5 2400/1500 as a large spiked covered dragon with black and red skin appeared on the field .

"Now I discard a card from my hand to activate his effect the monster I discarded was masked dragon so good bye to your marauding captain" laughed chazz sliding the card in the graveyard.

"Armed Dragon get rid of that puny monster with titan talon terror" as the dragon slashed the monster across the chest plate.

"Now armed dragon destroy his front line base soldier with talon slash as the dragon dropped his claw with ease destroying the soldier.

"Fine is it my move" as he slid the monster in the grave.

"Yeah it's your turn go oh by the way my monster goes to its next level armed dragon level 8" as the small dragon blew up and a larger one took its place looking more fierce then the second form 2800/1700.

"I draw and play the Warrior returning alive and then play card of sanctity and draw 4 more cards and you also draw Three cards Chazz. Now I play my marauding captain again and special summon sniper specialist in attack mode 1400/1500 now my monsters get 400 additional attack points."

Sniper: 1800/1500 Marauding Captain: 1600/800.

"Now I play Congressional Medal of Honor and play it to my Captain" as a colonel walked up and placed a shining gold piece of metal on his armor.

"Then I play purple heart and when I equip a warrior with the purple heart and medal of honor there effects activate giving my soldier a grand total of a thousand attack points giving him 2600 attack points and he can attack you directly"

"What no" Chazz yelled as the captain leaped in the air and slashed Chazz .

"I guess that means I win" as Sarge placed his deck in his deck box.


	6. Prehistoric vs brute force

1"I need to find a duel" Jaden said as he walked past several other duels and strong duelists.

"Hey Jaden" yelled Syrus as he ran up to Jaden.

"You find any good duelists" said Syrus.

"Nope I haven't found any good duelists yet "mumbled Jaden as he walked to the court yard of Domino City .

"I need a challenge "said a boy with a Bandana and army commando boots on.

"Hey kid you seen any good duelists around here" yelled a blonde haired kid running up to the kid in the bandana.

"Hey are you a good duelist you wanna throw down as he activated his duel disk.

"Fine. What's your name? I'm Tryanno Hasslebarrey, and you are?"

"Joey Wheelers the name and dueling is my game" as he pointed his thumb towards his chest.

"Then Joey Wheeler let's duel!" He exclaimed drawing his six cards.

"I will go first and I will special summon my Flat Footed Gilasaurus in attack mode" 1400/400 As a small raptor looking dinosaur appeared on the field and snapped its jaws. "See when my standby phase comes and I have a Gilasuarus in my hand I can special summon him in attack or defense mode."

"Next I will summon Hyper Hammer Head"1500/1200. As a tall dino with a hammer shaped head made him smack the ground giving a horrible shriek.

"Now my troops prepare for a over heat I play Jurassic World".

As Hasslebarrey slid the field card in the slot and a he volcano and old trees rose behind the dinosaurs. "My dinosaurs gain 300 attack and defense points" Hasslebarrey said with a smirk.

"Ok men time to rise in the ranks" screamed Hasslebarrey as the dinos points rose.

Gilasaurus 1400/400+3001700/800 Hyper Hammer Head 1500/1200+3001800/1500.

"Then I will play one face down and it" said Hasslebarrey.

"I draw and play Panther Warrior 2000/1500 then I activate Scapegoat" Joey said as 4 little sheep tokens appeared on the field bouncing behind the panther.

"I offer one and now my Panther can attack your monster crush his Gilasuarus with panther slash as the large black cat pulled his sword up in the air.

"I don't think so I activate my face down as one of Joeys scapegoat appeared in front of the panther and was slashed instead of Gilasuraus.

"What happened why did I lose a scapegoat "Yelled Joey getting frustrated .

"I activated this" Hasslebarrey said lifting up a Magic Arm Shield trap card.

"Your lucky since your scapegoat was in defense mode if it were in attack mode you would have lost half of your life points" chuckled Hasslebarrey as he slid the trap in the grave.

"Now I draw and I offer my Gilasuarus to summon Dark Triceratops in attack mode 2400/1500+3002700/1800 /

As a huge black triceratops dino hit the field and roared out loud shaking its head.

"Now sergeant attack his Panther Warrior with prehistoric stomp as the dino leaped in the air and squashed the black cat.

Joey:3300

Hasslebarrey:4000

"Now Hyper Hammer Head attack a scapegoat with hammer head crush as the dino lunged at the scapegoat and swung its head destroying it.

"I will then play two face downs and then end my turn" Hasslebarrey said with a smirk.

"I draw and play Red Eyed B. Chick in attack mode 800/500 as a small baby dragon stuck his head of a black egg and chirped.

"You have to be kidding your going to attack me with a baby dragon" laughed Hasslebarrey slapping his knee.

"Wrong I am going to attack you with his adult form."yelled Joey pointing at Hasslebarrey.


	7. Rise of the Red Eyes Black Dragon

1" I offer my Red Eyes B Chick and special summon the Red Eyes Black Dragon"! announces

Joey spreading his arms as the little black dragon started to glow and began to get taller.

"Meet my greatest creature the Red Eyes Black Dragon2400/2000. As a huge black dragon spread its claws and roars raising its head.

"So what your dragon is still weaker than my dino"exclaimed Hasslebarrey.

"Then I activate dragons emerald eyes and equip it to my Red Eyes raising his attack my 300"joesy said with a smirk.2400+3002700/2000.

Now Red Eyes destroy his monster with inferno fire blast"yelled Joey as the dragon shot a blast of fire hitting the dino in the chest.

"At ease soldier you fought a great battle"Hasslebarrey mumbled as he slid the card in the grave.

"Wait why didn't your dragon die"Hasslebarrey said in a moment of shock.

"Well when I equip dragons emerald eyes to my dragon it cant be destroyed in battle with a monster with the same original attack seeing as your dino's atack was originally was 2400 and my red eyes was the same it isn't destroyed"chuckled Joey.

"I draw and reveal my face down card Survival Instincts I can remove any number of dinos and increase my life points by 400 per monster I get rid of 2"Hasslebarrey said as his life points began to rise.

Joey:3200

Hasslebarrey:4800

"I will play my final face down card Fossil excavation this card allows me to special summon a dino back now meet my Dark Triceratops" as bones rose up and began to take shape the grew muscle and finally skin forming the Dark Triceratops 2400/1500.

"Im not don't I offer my dinos for a more powerful one I offer Hyper Hammer Head and Dark Triceratops to summon Super Conductor Tyranno 3300/1400. As a huge t-rex like dino with machine attached to the dinoe appeared on the field.

"Thanks to Jurassic World he get a power boost"Hasslebarrey said pointing at Joey

3300+3003300 1400+3001700 3600/1700

"Now my huge dino destroy his dragon with conductor slash" as the huge t-rex leaped at Red Eyes and slashes its stomach.

Joey:2300

Hasslebarrey:4800

"I will play one last card face down and that will do private"Hasslebarrey smirked sliding the face down in the slot.

"I draw and activate Monster Reborn to resurect my Red Eyes Black Dragon as a white cross hit the field and the Red Eyes Black Dragon appeared under neath the cross. 2400/2000

"I then activate my magic card dragons blood fangs" as the Red Eyes opened its mouth showing blood stained teeth.

"This card invokes 1500 extra attack points giving him 240015003900/2000.

"Now my Red Eyes Black Dagon attack with blood fang" Joey yelled as the dragon bit Super Conductors Tryannos Neck and destroyed it.

Joey 1300

Hasslebarrey:4200

"Wait what happened why did your life points go down" ? Hasslenarrey asked in confusion.

"Well my card come with a price I have to fork over 1000 life points to attack"Joey said looking at his dragon

"Fine its my move and I summon Miracle Jurassic Egg 0/2000 0+300300 2000+3002300

300/2300 and im summoning him in defense mode."hasslebarrey stated slapping the card to the field.

"Now I play Meteor from Space you know the rumors about a giant meteor killing all the dinos well this is the same I can ditch up to five monsters from my deck or hand to the grave but they cost 500 lifepoints each and I ditch 4 making me pay 2000 lifepoints as hasslebarrey fell to his knees from the pain of having his dinos lost.

Hasslebarrey:2200

Joey:1300

"now watch as my great little egg become a great beast you see when its on the fiel and dinos go to the grave it gains two counter I can then offer those counters along with the egg to bring a dino with the same level or less as the number of counters.

Miracle jurassic egg has 8 counters which means I can summon up to a level eight dino now come forth Black Tyranno as a huge black t-rex hit the field and swiped its tail.

2600+3002900 1800 +3002100

"For my final move I will activate tail swipe this magic card can only be activated when I have a level 5 or higher monster I can remove up to two monsters so I remove your dragon and put it back in your hand" as the dragon dissapeared and reapeared in Joeys hand.

"Now that your wide open I will finish you with prehistoric stomp as the t-rex kicked joey knocking him back a few feet.

Joey:0

Hasslebarrey:2200

"I win and that was a great duel"Hasslebarrey said as he helped Joey to him feet I only want your locator card not your dragon your keep him you would respect you more then me"smiles Hasslebarrey as he took the locator and wished Joey a good luck.

"Master the chosen one and his friends have arrived in domino city what are our orders" said

a raspy voice through a cell phone.

"Send Sparks and liquid to face Jaden and crush who ever gets in your way and report back to me if you win.

"We will do our best master"said a yelling next to the man talking with the cell phone.


	8. authors notes

hey sorry that I havent updated my notepad with the next three chapters was moved and now I cant find it so I have to rewrite the next three chapters all over again so it will take about two maybe three weeks sorry


	9. authors notes 2

1Hey some characters have the sacred beasts so ignore the episodes with the shadow riders please thank you


	10. double trouble

1 "I wonder how Jaden is doing" Bastion thought as he walked past a small café.

"Hey sugar " a voice said grabbing Bastions attention.

"I know that voice that can only be one person" bastion mumbled turning around to see Mai Valentine sitting in a chair sipping a hot drink .

"Well if it isn't Mai Valentine how have you been" Bastion said sitting in the chair across from her.

"How many duels have you won?" Bastion asked.

"Well I lost one but I won four more so I would say im doing pretty well for my self"Mai laughed sipping her drink.

"Sparks how are we supposed to find this Jaden guy?" Aqua asked as the two men walked past a café.

"There looking for Jaden"Bastion said getting up as he chased after the guys in different colored sweaters.

"Hey guys wait up" Bastion said running up the other guys.

"What do you want boy?" one of the guys said stepping up to bastion.

"Why are you after my friend Jaden?" bastion asked

"That's none of your business now back off"Aqua said shoving Bastion to the ground.

"Hey there is no need to be rude"Mai said running over to help Bastion to his feet.

"We are looking for Jaden Yuki"the man in the blue sweater said pulling his hood down showing blue hair and ice blue eyes wearing a necklace with a drop of water.

"My name is Aqua and my companion is Sparks"Aqua said as the man in the red sweater pulled his hood down showing fiery red hair and contacts that show flames wearing a necklace with a small fire symbol.

"Sparks we need to move"Aqua said as he was about to turn around.

"No one talks to me like that"Sparks said pulling out his duel disk as it resembled the battle city duel disk only colored to look like fire.

"We will have a double duel you and the girl versus me and Aqua"sparks said getting ready as he took a few steps to the side."

"Fine lets duel"Bastion said activating his duel academy duel disk.

"Lets take them apart sugar"Mai said activating hers.

"Sparks we don't have the time our gems only have a short life span with each duel they get drained"Aqua said getting annoyed.

"Get your duel disk out now"yelled Sparks.

"Fine but you have to use your gem I have hardly any power left in mine"Aqua said activating his duel disk.

"I will start by summoning Solar Flare Dragon" as a small dragon covered in flames appeared on the field roaring 1500/1000 "now I activate Meteor Flame this card raises my monsters attack by 200 points giving him a grand total of 1700/1000"sparks said as the dragon roared lifting its head.

"My move and I draw sugar I summon Amazon Sword Woman" as a huge muscle bound amazon with a huge sword hit the field 1500/1300."I will then play a face down and end my turn"Mai said looking at Aqua.

"Now its my move and I summon 7 colored fish"1800/800 as a rainbow colored fish hit the field. "Then I play Umiraka this field increases my water monsters by five hundred but lowers there defense points by four hundred"Aqua said as the fishes points went up to 2300/400.

"I will lay a face down and end my turn" Aqua said putting the card in the slot.

"It is my turn I draw and I summon Vorse Raider 1900/1200 as a huge beast with a curved axe appeared on the field.

"Then I play two face downs cards and then I will attack your 7 Colored Fish with Vorse Raiders

Axe Slash"Bastion said pointing towards the fish.

"Are you mad my fish has way attack points then your Vorse Raider"Aqua said watching the monster dash towards the fish.

"I reveal my face down Rush Recklessly this spell grants my monster an additional seven hundred attack points raising his attack points to 2600/1200 then I activate my shrink card this spell cuts your monsters attack in half making your fish's attack 1150 Vorse Raider finish the fish off "Bastion yelled as the monsters slashed the fish down the middle dealing Aqua.1450.

Aqua:2550

"Now I play a face down and end my turn"Bastion said .

"I draw and activate my Solar Flare Dragon's special ability each standby phase you and your partner your dealt 500 direct damage"Sparks said with a smirk as Mai and Bastions life points dropped by 500 then I activate the magic of Ookazi dealing Bastion 800 direct damage"Sparks said sliding the card in the slot.

Aqua:2550

Sparks:4000

Bastion:2700

Mai:3500

"Now I summon Flame Ruler" as a man in robes appeared on the field with flames swirling around him.

"Then I activate Molten Destruction this boosts my fire monsters attack by 500 and decreases there defense by 400" sparks said as the Flame Ruler was consumed by flames making his points rise to 2000/600 also my Solar Flare Dragon gets a power boost to giving him the attack points of 2200/600"Sparks said as the Umiraka spell was shattered and a huge volcano appeared behind Sparks.

"Sparks now my monsters don't get there field power bonus"Aqua yelled getting annoyed

"Deal with it my monsters need the power more then your stupid fishes"Sparks remarked

"Now my Flame Ruler attack and destroy Vorse Raider with flames of the king"Sparks said pointing at the beast with the axe.

"Reveal my trap card Magic Arm Shield I choose your Flame Ruler"Bastion said a the shield shot a hand grabbing the man placing it in front of Vorse Raider.

"Fine I don't care Solar Flare Dragon attack and destroy the Flame Ruler with Flare Storm"Sparks said as the dragon destroyed the flame Ruler.

"It doesn't matter that I lose a few life points I will still crush you"Sparks said with a scowl.

Sparks:3800

Aqua:2550

Bastion:2700

Mai:3500

"My turn and I summon lady ninja Yai "Mai said as a short girl in a green ninja out fit and a small sword stood in front of Mai.

"By discarding a card a wind type monster from my hands I can return all magic and trap card to the owners hands"Mai said tossing a card in the grave causing the volcano and the magic card Meteor Flame to Sparks hand causing Solar Flare Dragons attack back to 1500/1000.

"Then I play Monster Reborn to resurrect The very monster I through to the grave meet Roc from the Valley of haze 2400/1600"Mai said as a huge bird with a skull on its head appeared in the air.

Roc attack Aqua life points directly"Mai said as the huge bird flew at Aqua with its talons open.

"Sparks help me please"Aqua said covering his face .

"Your weak you deserve to lose"sparks sneered spitting at the floor where Aqua stood.

"Ahh"screamed Aqua as the bird struck Aqua to the ground dropping his life points to 150 now Lady Ninja Yai finish him with stealth dagger"Mai said as the girl disappeared and reappeared in front of Aqua slashing is chest dropping his life points to 0

"Ill take you both on im much more skilled then both of you put together"Sparks yelled pointing at the two duelists.

"I will show you true power I invoke the powers of my Oricalcos stone"Sparks said laughing maniacally lifting his left hand showing a ring with a lime green gem glowing brightly.

"Now I play the seal of Oricalcos"Sparks said in an insane way sliding a card in the field zone causing a symbol to appear under the feet of Bastion and Mai and Sparks.

"This power increases my monsters attack by 500 and im allowed to double my monster zone to ten"Sparks said laughing as the seal began to form.

"Now the seal resides on my side and I can steal your souls"Sparks said in psychotic grin.

"Solar Flare Dragon take in the power of the seal my monster"Sparks said as the dragon grew more hideous as his attack jumped to 2000/1000.

"Now its still my turn"Sparks said drawing his card.

"I summon Dar Fire Soldier in attack mode"Sparks said slapping the card down as a samurai covered in flames appeared on the field with a sword burning brightly appeared 1700/1200.

Now my soldier gain the power"Sparks said as the soldiers attack jumped to 2200/1200 destroy the Vorse Raider Flames of the emperor"Sparks said as the samurai dashes at the Vorse Raider slashing the monster making an explosion.

Bastion:2700

"What happened why didn't you lose life points"Sparks said angrily watching the life point scale as it didn't lower.

"Well thanks to my little friend Kuriboh I take no damage and all I had to do was discard him to the grave.

"It doesn't matter cause with the seal when my monsters attack you with fire you really get burned"laughed Sparks.

"Now I play Monster Reborn and Resurrect my Flame Ruler as the man covered in flames reappeared on the field and his attack points boosted by 500 raising him to 2000/1000 then I play flame ritual this allows me to special summon my greatest monster meet my Master Arsonist as a tall man with several flaming bottles appeared on the field 3300/2400-3800/2400.

"My monster has a awesome effect when summoned I can special summon as many fire monsters from my deck that I choose so meet my Flaming Cerberus 2100/1500 and ultimate Base ball kid 500/1500 as a flaming dog and a little boy in a base ball out fit hit the field.

"My kid gains 1000 attack points for every fire monster on the field so his attack goes up 6000/1500"Sparks said with a huge grin.

"I win now Ultimate Base Ball Kid destroy bastion attack him directly flaming home run"Sparks said pointing at Bastion as the monster smacked the ball directly at Bastion.

"Bastion" screamed Mai covering her mouth as a blue hand smacked the ball back at the kid.

"Good job Raviel"Jack said with a smirk.

"Attack finish this duel NOW!"screamed Sparks as Uria lord of searing flames flew in front of Sparks smacking the back destroying all of Sparks monsters.

"Draco thanks for the help" smiles Jack walking over to Aqua grabbing his arm twisting it and pulled the ring off placing it on his hand.

"Sparks the seals closing break now"Yelled Aqua

Jack Punched the seal wall making a hole and grabbed Aqua throwing him in the middle.

"Hope you like purgatory now get out of there Mai now"Jack said picking up bastion as Mai ran out and jack along with her as the seal grew smaller.

"Ah god I don't wanna lose my soul please help me"screamed.

"Thanks you saved me and Bastion from losing our souls but what about Bastion"Mai said looking at the teenager on the floor.

"Don't worry he just passed out from the exhaustion" Draco said picking up Bastion tossing him over his shoulders.

"But who are you?" Mai asked looking at Jack and Draco

"Oh my bad my name is Jack Cyclone and this is Draco Fang one of my good friends from my hometown" Jack said.

"I know that name from somewhere"Mai said looking at the sky.

"Well of course my title is Fiend King and Draco's title is Dragon Master"Jack said with a smirk.

"Thanks for saving our butts" Mai said with a smiles .

"Call a paramedic to get Bastion to a hospital"Draco said towards Mai laying him on a bench.

"Good bye and see you in the finales" Jack said walking away with Draco.

"So Jack you win any duels and decks" Draco said shuffling the cards of his deck.

"Well I dueled some lame ass duelist named Wenkil Windil no it was Weevil that was it Weevil underwood and I dueled some dice dude he was some what of a challenge but I still managed to crush him"chuckles Jack pulling his coat open showing his duel decks that he won.

"Master Nero Sparks & Aqua have been defeated and there souls taken do you wanna send Gaia and Gust out to take Jaden Yuki out" a man said speaking through the cell phone.

"I knew they would lose now stick to the plan don't fail Shadow or your fate will be the same as Sparks and Aqua" Master Nero said hanging up the phone.

"Ok Radiance send Gaia and Gust to find Jaden Yuki do what ever it takes to take him down Master Nero needs his dueling spirit"Shadow said sitting ina chair staring at a computer screen as the man dressed in white left.

"As you wish"Radiance said leaving Shadow in the dark room.

"Well we need a good duel so I will see you in the finals "Jack said walking up to a stret bike tightening his hat as he took off on the bike.

"Well I need to find a good duel"Draco said walking past a alley as an angel slammed him in the wall.

"What the hell!" Draco said trying get free from the angels grasp.

"You are going to tell me where Jaden Yuki is" a man said walking up in a white tux.


	11. true light

1"You are going to tell me everything you know about Jaden Yuki" The man in the white tux said pulling out a duel disk sliding a deck of cards in the deck slot.

"Prepare for a duel full of pain"the man said as the angel released Draco from his grasp.

"Fine I will start" Draco said with a smirk drawing his card.

"I play three face downs and I summon Spear Dragon" 1900/0. As a small dragon with a huge bill nose and blue skin. "That's it your move"Draco said looking over his hand.

"What a pitiful opening let me show you true power I draw and activate the spell card The Sanctuary In The Sky"the man said as a huge temple on a cloud appeared above the man glowing brightly. "The I play two face down cards and normal summon Absorbing kid of the sky 1300/900.As a chubby looking angel appeared on the field with his arms folded looking at Draco's dragon.

"Your kidding me that little fat boy is your defense against my Spear Dragon"Draco said slapping his knee laughing.

"Don't insult my monster for now I activate my spell card forest pixie dust with this card it gives my fair 600 additional attack points making him equal to your dragon but with a special quality when I attack a monster with the same attack it isn't destroyed only yours is so go my little angel destroy the spear dragon with ray of hope"Radiance said as the little fairy put his hand out and shot out a blast of sun light hitting spear dragon causing it to burst into flames and shatter.

Draco:2800

Radiance:4000

"Hey what the hell how did my life points go down"Draco said in shock .

"Oh did I forget to tell you about my monsters special ability when he destroys a monster your dealt 300 points of damage for each level star of your monster level four monster your dealt 1200 direct damage now I play a face down and end my move"Radiance said with a smirk.

"My draw and I summon Mirage Dragon 1600/600" as a almost see through dragon appeared on the field roaring lifting its head back.

I then I activate a spell card Horn of the Unicorn"Draco said as a bolt of lightning hit Mirage Dragon boosting its attack and defense by 700.2300/1300

"Now Mirage Dragon crush that pathetic fair with mirage flame"Draco said as the dragon shot a blast of blazing heat hitting the angel causing him to collapse to the ground grabbing his head and shatter.

Radiance:3600

Draco:2800

"Nice move to bad I activate my face down card Solemn wishes with this card I can gain 500 life points for every card I draw from my deck" Radiance said with a smirk.

"Your turn"Draco said watching Radiance draw causing his life points to raise by 500.

Radiance:4100

Draco:2800

I play a magic card pot of greed giving me four cards and my trap gives my more life points"Radiance said as his points went up to 4600.

"Now I summon The Agent of Creation-Venus in attack mode1600/0 and with her ability I can kill off 500 life points to special summon a mystical shine ball in attack mode"Radiance said as his points went back down.

Radiance:4100

As a blue orb appeared on the field floating in front of the angel.500/500

"I will then play two more face downs and end my turn"Radiance said sliding the two face downs in the slots ending his turn.

"I draw and summon my troop Dragon in attack mode 700/700" as a set of small looking dragons stood in front of Draco with small axes.

"Troop dragon attack the Mystical shine ball with troop slash"Draco said as the little Dragon leaped in the air slicing the blue orb in half.

Radiance:3400

Draco:2800

"I will end my turn"Draco said as Radiance drew his next card causing his points to raise bye 500.

Radiance:3900

"I summon Warrior of Zera in attack mode1600/1600"radiance yelled as a soldier in dragon hide and a long sword appeared on the field holding the sword close his chest as it stared at the sanctuary and nodded.

"Ill finish you in my next turn"laughed Radiance ending his move

"some thing is up and I don't like it"Draco said with a look of concern towards the warrior and the floating temple


	12. the fall of the dragon master

1 "I draw and summon Black land Fire dragon 1500/1300 as a large black dragon appeared breathing flames all over the field.

"Then I will activate my face down trap Dragons Rage this trap makes it so when ever a dragon type monster attacks a monster with lower defense it does battle difference then I reveal my other trap Dragons Bead this handy trap makes it so traps cant designate a certain dragon"Draco said with a smirk.

"My move and I sacrifice my warrior of Zera to summon my greatest monster meet ARCHLORD ZERATO!" screamed Radiance laughing maniacally as a huge angel with pure white wings and a huge sword appeared on the field. "Then I play Majestic Rays of the Great God this powerful magic card is going to destroy you why because this card endows my lord with the attack points of all my monsters in my grave yard so lets count"Radiance said laughing as Archlord Zerato's attack jumped to 7800/2600.

"Holy Shit" Draco said staring at the monsters points.

"Destroy my opponent with Celestial Slash"radiance said as the angel lifted his sword slashing Draco's dragon disintegrating the dragon into nothing.

"You lose"Radiance said watching Draco pass out."time to collect the sacred beast that he possesses"Radiance said walking up to the passed out duelist.

"Hey asshole don't touch my brother" a guy said leaping from a roof picking up Draco running away from Radiance.

"Don't worry brother I will hold onto Uria" the guy said pulling the red card out laying his brother on a medic stretcher"we will take care of him"the medic said strapping him down.

Sorry its so short please do not kill me


	13. the battle city finals

1 "Hey Jaden get any good cards"Zane said walking up to Jaden with a small smirk.

"So who else is here I mean there is ten finalists me you and Jack made it to" Jaden said pointing to the sleeping jack on a couch.

"Well there is two others some guy named Shadow who apparently uses archfiends while the other duelists name is Alucard Cervantes he uses a zombie deck"Zane said looking over the two opposing duelists.

"Dude check out the news"Jaden said pointing towards the tv as the news popped on.

"We apologize but we bring you this urgent story a professional duelist the king of light was found raving like a mad man saying he was attacked by aliens.

"There coming there coming!" Screamed Radiance as the medics pulled him back on the stretcher.

"Well that's a new one"Jaden laughed .

"We have two new duelists" Croquet said as two guys walked in.

"There names are Eron and Lance" Croquet said as a man in white cloak walked in with black hair and a smile.

"Its great to be here"Eron said looking at the duelists as he sat down.

"Your Jaden Yuki" Lance said walking up with a red trench coat and shades.

"The names Lance knight and you are?"Lance said referring to Zane.

"My name is Zane Truesdale" Zane said with a smirk.

"Your that Cyber Dragon duelist who was in the pro leagues I heard some good things about you"Lance said shaking Zane's hand as he walked away.

"Our final finalist" the suit said as a kid with a hooded sweat shirt walked in covering his face presenting the man his locator cards.

"Your name sir?" the suit asked.

"John Doe" the kid said siting on the bench jack was passed out on.

"Ok duelists let the Battle City two tournament begin please follow Croquet to the plane we will be leaving shortly" Kaiba said over the intercom as the eight finalists walked behind the suit towards a jumbo jet looking like a blue eyes white dragon.(man kaiba has an obsession)

Duelist Kingdom

"I hope they get here safe"Pegasus said rubbing his hands together thinking as he looked at the fire.

"Wow I cant believe were going to Pegasus's Island"Jaden said with a grin.

"Mr Kaiba should I distribute the dueling number now"Croquet said walking up to Kaiba.

"Yes do it before we get to the island"Kaiba said walking up to a wall pulling a picture off showing a safe as he pushed a few buttons as a computer spoke"Voice recognition please".

"Seto Kaiba" he said with a smirk as the safe opened.

"Ok finalists please gather around"Croquet said as the duelists stood around the suit.

I will call the duelists numbers and you will receive a ball with that number and those balls will be drawn bingo style"Croquet said pulling out a clip board.

Number 1: Jaden Yuki

Number 2:Zane Truesdale

Number 3: Alucard Cervantes

Number 4:Eron

Number 5:Jack Cycone

Number 6:Mr shadow

Number 7:Lance Knight

Number 8: John Doe

"As you know Yugi Muto and Mr Kaiba will draw the balls and be the referees"Croquet said.


	14. introductions

"We are arriving at Duelist Kingdom please get your decks ready and prepare for landing" a voice said over the intercom.

"Welcome Duelists to my island" Pegasus said spreading his arms.

"Pegasus did Yugi get here yet?"Kaiba asked looking at the one eyed billionaire.

"Why of course Yugi-boy is here relax Kaiba-boy" Pegasus said in a cheery tone.

"Ok if you will follow me we will get some food in our stomachs and some sleep and the semi-finals will begin tomorrow morning at 9:00am sharp"Pegasus said as they walked in the castle style mansion.

"Yeah I forgot I was starving"Jaden said with a smile.

"Jaden your always hungry"Zane said with a smirk as they ascended the steps in the mansion.

"Now I didn't know what you liked so I had my chef make just about everything he could think of" Pegasus said with a smile sitting down at the head of the table as he watched the other duelists and Kaiba sit in the vacant seats.

"So my fellow duelists tell me about your self's" Pegasus said looking at the eight finalists as they grabbed food for them self's.

"Ok I'll start"Jaden said smiling as he swallowed a mouth full of food.

"Im Jaden Yuki and I duel because I like to have fun and I love to duel"

"Ok well what about you"Pegasus said pointing to Zane as he ate some cheese with his wine.

"Im Zane Truesdale cause I wanna be a great pro and I am getting closer and closer to my dream"

"You next"

"My name is Alucard Cervantes and I duel for myself "

"How about you"Kaiba said looking at Shadow.

"My reason for dueling is none of your damn business"Shadow said glaring at Kaiba.

Ooook you"

"Me well my name is Jack Cyclone t make money and to make great friends"jack said eating some steak.

"Eron your next"

"I duel cause it keeps me occupied"

"Lance John you two next"

"I duel for fun"Lance said looking at Jack.

"Its my job to be here"John said looking at Eron then looking away.

"Well the tournament will begin tommarrow at 9:00 am sharp don't be late at the raffle round or you are disqualified "Kaiba said walking out of the room.

"I guess we should hit the sack " Jaden said yawning a bit as the duelists got up leaving the table as a couple servants picked up the empty plates.

"Good night Mr Pegasus" Zane said walking with Jaden

"Good night Zane see you tommorrow" Pegasus said watching the duelists shuffle out towards there rooms


	15. archfiends versus the true fiend king

"Shadow ,John Doe come with me "Eron said staying behind the group as the two duelists walked up to Eron.

"Listen you two will not use your oricalcos cards during the tournament only I will you understand"Eron said walking up the stairs.

"Yes master we understand"the two duelists said in unison.

The Next Morning

Beep Beep Beep smash

"God I hate alarm clocks" Jack said looking at his watch reading 5:00 am.

"Time to reconstruct my deck"Jack mumbled looking at the smashed clock on the floor.

"Well it seems Mr Cyclones is an early bird"Pegasus said smirking as he looked over the small monitors displaying each duelist in each of there rooms.

"Lets check in on Eron and see what he is doing" Pegasus said looking at the screen watching shadow and John walk in his room and come out minutes later and return to there rooms.

"Who are you"Eron Pegasus said in curiosity.

"Mr Shadow please wake up all the other duelists are up "Croquet said knocking on the door.

"Im up go away I will be out in about 5 minutes"Shadow said getting up off the small couch.

"Ok the first two duelists are"Yugi said pulling out two balls reading 5 6 well Jack and shadow "please approach the dueling arena"Pegasus said as the two duelists walked up activating there duel disks and shuffling their decks.

"I will start this duel"Shadow said drawing his sixth card I will summon my Archfiend Soldier in attack mode"Shadow said as a large fiend appeared on his field 1900/1200.

"I will also lay two face downs and end my turn.

"My move mate I draw and summon my Goblin Elite Attack Force"Jack said as five goblins in shining armor appeared on the field with swords and shields 2200/1500.

Goblins attack hi soldier with silver Elite slash"Jack said as the five goblins slashed the soldier to ribbons.

Shadow:3700

"Reveal my trap card arfiends Roar this trap requires me to pay 500 life points and then I can ressurrect and Archfiend from the grave"Shadow said as the soldier reappeared on the field 1900/1200.

"Go"Jack said in frustration and annoyance as he switched his elite goblins to defense mode due to there effect.

"Oh yes I forgot your little ogres go to defense mode after they attack"Shadow said drawing his glancing at it.

"I summon my Shadow Knight Archfiend"Shadow said as a huge fiend appeared brandishing a sword looking similar to the soldier 2000/1600.

"Ill lay yet another face down and have my Knight attack your Ogres with Knights slash"Shadow said as the Knight leaped in the air beheading all five Goblins while they were in defense mode.

"Soldier crush his life points with archfiend slash"Shadow said as the fiend ran at jack.

"I discard my kuriboh so I take no damage this turn"Jack said sliding the Kuriboh in the graveyard as a small smirk appeared on his face.

"Thanks little buddy you saved my butt"Jack said looking at his graveyard.

"You got lucky now reveal my trap Battle scarred"Shadow said as his second trap flipped up showing a monster getting slashed in the chest.

"What's that supposed to do"Jack said in curiosity.

"You see my archfiends have a payment to keep them on the field and battlescarred makes you pay the same amount I pay and I choose my Knight and he requires I pay 900 life points to keep him on the field then I play my last face down solemn Wishes which allows me to gain 500 with every card I draw"Shadow said with a small laugh.

"You bastard you planned on making pay life points like you didn't you"Jack said looking at his life point counter as it dropped by 900.

Jack :3100

Shadow:3700

"My move I draw and play this monster face down defense and then I play a face down card"Jack said watching Shadow draw a new card to his hand as shadows points rose by another 500 to 4200 then dropped by 900.

Jack 3100

Shadow 330

"Idraw and play this face down and then I play my Bishop Archfiend"Shadow said as another archfiend dressed in a bishops clothing 300/1400 appeared next to the soldier and Knight.

"You see the Bishop is my King and Queens advisor so don't piss him off"

"Now I play a spell card axe of despair and I equip it to my bishop"Shadow said as the bishops points rose to 1300/1400.

"Now Bishop crush his face down card with righteous scepter smash"shadow yelled as the bishop threw the staff at the face down monster as it flipped showing a strange creature hidden under a cloak.

"Ha you fell into my trap say hello my Night assailant it s ability is it allows me to destroy a monster when its flipped so I choose your knights so I wont have to pay any more points"Jack said as the small creature threw a knife at the knight as it shattered along with the trap.

"My move and lets see what my deck has in store for you"Jack said looking over his hand and his life points at 2200.

"I play premature burial by paying 800 points I get to special summon a monster from my grave"Jack said as the night assailant reappeared on the field"Ill then offer him to summon my Dark Ruler Ha Des"Jack said as a crevice opened and a fiend appeared holding a small glass of wine and large horns appeared on the field 2450/1600.

"But im not done I play this face down now Ha Des attack his Bishop with hands of the under world"Jack said as hundred of hands pulled the bishop to through the crevice.

Shadow 2150

Jack:1400

"I play dienKeto to raise my points by a thousand"Jack said as his points rose.

Jack 2400

"Go"Jack said as hi points rose by 500 due to the effect of solemn wishes

Shadow 2650

"I play a monster known as Infernal Queen Archfiend as a female Archfiend appeared on the field dressed like a Queen 900/1500.

"Oh by the way her ability allows me to endow any archfiend with 1000 additional attack points so I choose my queen"shadow said a the queens points rose to 1900/1500.

"Then I play Dark Ring this gives any archfiend 600 additional attack points"Jack said as the queens points rose to 2500/1500.

"Attack his monster with shroud of darkness"Shadow said as the queen made shadows surround Dark Ruler in shadows destroying him.

Jack:2350

"Go on Jack kick his butt"Jaden said as Jack drew his card.

"I win this duel sorry man" Jack said pulling a card from his hand.

"I play Painful choice this card makes me pick up 5 from my deck and you choose one for me to keep the others go to the grave"Jack said picking up five cards with out hesitation.

"Fine show me the cards"Jack said in frustration as jack showed him Giant Or 2200/0 DarkRuler Ha Des 2450/1600 Goblin Elite 2200/1500 and Goblin King0/0 Goblin King0/0

You can keep one of the Goblin Kings it has no points so it has no purpose in any duelists deck anyways"Shadow said as Jack discarded the other four to the grave holding the one Goblin King0/0

"Then I remove three fiends from play and special summon my dark Necrofear"Jack said as a blue fiend with a broken doll head appeared on the field 2200/2800.

"How can you win with only one monster on your field"Shadow said looking at the one monster in curiosity.

"Well I have only four cards in my hand and they are the cards I need to win this duel first up is my spell card Dimension Fusion this allows me to special summon as many monsters I can to my field that have been removed from play but it does cost me 2000 life points so say hello to my DarkRuler Ha Des 2450/1600 Goblin King 0/0 and Goblin elite force 2200/1500 Then I normal summon my Goblin King from my hand"Jack said as another small fiend with a crown appeared on the field.

"What's the point in having them in your deck they have no points so they cant cause me any damage as it is"Shadow said watching the goblins begin to glow.

"Whats happening to your Goblins"

"Oh did I forget to mention there special ability they gain 1000 attack and defense for every fiend on the field except its self so lets count how many fiends"Jack said as the Goblins attack and defense rose to 4000/4000.

Don't forget your monsters there fiends it says all fiends on the field"Jack said as the Goblins got another boost 6000/6000.

"Holy shit" Jack said looking at the monsters.

"Don't worry im not going to attack I don't need to I will play these two face downs and end my turn"Jack said as Shadow drew his card.

"Now I win reveal my face down card Ring Of Destruction"Jack said as a small ring with grenades attached to the Goblin King.

"Youll lose the duel to"Shadow said in a fake laugh as he pointed to the goblin.

"Did you forget about my other face down reveal my Barrel behind the door now all the damage I would have received due to ring of destruction gets sent to you and thats a combined total of 12000 life points and I say again you lose this duel im sorry"Jack said as the grenades went off destroying Goblin king blowing up dirt and dust.

Jack 1400

Shadow:0

"The Victor is Jack Syclones"Croquet said as the dust cleared showing shadow on the ground and Jack putting his deck back in his deck box.

"Good duel"Yugi said shaking Jacks hand as Jack walked off the platform

"Thanks" jack smiles as he sat on a bench

The Next round in an hours time please rest up and adjust your decks"Kaiba said


	16. Chapter 16

"Wow great duel"Jaden said walking up to jack.

"Thanks Jaden"Jack said walking in the room sitting on a very expensive couch.

"I wonder who the next pair of duelists are"Zane said sitting in his room as he went over his cards and stopped on the Power Bond magic card and thought of his little brother Syrus.

ONE HOUR LATER

"Ok duelists you have waited patiently so here is the second round"Croquet said as the seven duelists walked up."Now activate the machine"Croquet said as the machine shot the numbered balls in the air causing them to spin."Are first duelist is"Croquet said as the first ball fell into the tube like mouth of a blue eyes head ."Number 8"Croquet said holding up the ball showing it to all the duelists."John doe please step forward"Croquet said as the small kid stepped forward.

"Now the second is number 2 Zane Truesdale the Cyber Dragon master" croquet announced as the blue haired teen stepped up activating his duel disk.

"Good luck Zane"Jaden said as Zane smirked at Jaden giving him an approving nod.

"Ok let the duel begin"Croquet said as all the other duelists including Kaiba and yugi walked up to see the match as the platform began to rise.

"Lets Duel" they both said.

"I will start things off John said drawing a card from his deck "I will play a monster face down and two face down cards"John said as the backs of the cards appeared on the field to vertical and one side ways indicating a face down monster.

"Playing it safe well it wont help you I draw"Zane said glancing at the card and placing it on the field"I special summon my Cyber Dragon(2100/1600) and normal summon my Cyber Phoenix(1500/1600)"Zane said tossing another card down as a large metal snake and a metallic phoenix appeared on the field"I then place two face downs and end my move"Zane said watching the small duelist draw his card."I will play an addition face down monster and place three more cards face down"John said as the backs of three more cards appeared on his side of the playing field.

"That's it another defense and more face downs man this duel is going to be boring" Zane said drawing his card.

"I now offer my Cyber phoenix to the grave and summon yet another one of my Cyber dragon cards to the field"Zane said as yet another metallic snake appeared next to the other(2100/1600).

"Then I activate my Polymerization card to fuse the two cyber dragons on my field to create Cyber Twin Dragon"Zane announced as the two snakes flew into a warped tunnel and a larger snake with two heads appeared(2800/2600).

"Now Cyber Twin Dragon attack his monster with double ionic blast"Zane said as the spectators saw his mistake.

"Why attack there are obviously trap cards there"Jaden said as Yugi stepped up"Because Zane needs to know about his opponents dueling strategy"Yugi stated with a smirk as he thought"This Zane know what he is doing"

"Cyber twin destroy his face down defense monster"Zane said with a smirk as the two monster shattered and Zane had a look of shock"Why didn't he activate a trap to stop my monsters attack"Zane thought with a bit of curiosity.

As two small balls with strange engravings appeared in front of Cyber twin dragon.

"Thank you Zane you destroyed my two Alien grey monsters when their flipped I can place one Alien counter on a monster and seeing as I had two I can put two on it this is the beginning of your down fall"Laughed John as Zane stood there wondering what an Alien counter was.


	17. Chapter 17

"Very well I will end my turn with a face down"Zane said

Zane and John both had no cards in there hands Zane with three face downs and John with five face downs.

"I draw and activate my first face down card Call Of The Haunted plus my alien grey allows me to draw 1 card so I gain two cards more"johns said smirking as he picked up two additional cards from his deck.

"Now I summon Alien mother by sacrificing Alien grey for the sacrifice"John remarked as the small grey alien vanished into pixels and a large female alien with a spiky head and large fangs appeared on the field in attack mode.2300/1500

"Now Alien mother destroy his twin headed dragon with probe ray"John yelled pointing at the metallic dragon as a ray of light shot a hole through twin headed dragon and the dragons points showed 2200/2600.

"What just happened"Zane said watching his mighty dragon being destroyed.

"Oh did I forget to mention my alien counter powers well if an alien monster battles a monster with alien counter the counter drains 300 attack points since your monster had two it lost 600 attack points making it possible for my mother to destroy your dragon"John spoke with a grin.

Zane:3900

John:4000

"Now I enter my main phase 2"Johns said as the Cyber twin dragon appeared on Johns side.

"Explain yourself why is my dragon your field"Zane yelled

"Well when my alien mother destroys a monster with alien counters she gets it after the battle phase.

"My move I draw "Zane yelled looking at the card "ne face down that's it go"

"I win destroy him Cyber twin Dragon with your double Ionic blast"John said as chains shot out wrapping around Cyber twin dragon.

"What happened"John said looking at the chains restricting the metallic dragon.

"I activated my underworld chain trap card it stops the attack destroys the monster and deals the user half its attack to his or hers life points but I have to pay 500 life points but knocking you down a notch it was worth it"Zane said as the duelists points dropped.

John:2600

Zane:3400

"Fine Alien mother attack Zane directly"

Zane:1100

"GO"

"I draw and play a spell card from another dimension me and you both draw two cards"Zane said picking up two cards "activate pot of greed now I draw two additional cards"Zane said picking up another two cards now I play my last cyber dragon 2100/1600"Zane said as the dragon appeared on his field and I activate rare summoning"as two more Cyber Dragons appeared in the grave appeared on the field with the third dragon.

"Come forth Cyber End Dragon"Yelled Zane as the three dragons fused together and a huge three headed dragon appeared on the field 4000/3800.

"I will then play Different Dimension Capsule"as a sarcophagus appeared a card was placed in the crypt.

If you don't know what this does it allows me to place a card in the crypt and wait two turns on my second turn I get the card"Zane said .

"Go"

"I Draw and play my face down card called counter machine this allows me to place alien counters on a monster but I must pay 200 life points per counter I play seven counters to your Cyber End Dragon lowering its points my 2100"John said as the dragons attack points became 1900.

"Now alien mother attack his dragon with probe beam"John said as the alien mother prepared for its attack."Reveal my trap Negative energy when a dark monster attacks a light monster the dark monsters attack becomes zero"Zane said as the monsters became small.

"Fine your move"

"Its been two turns now I get the card in the crypt"Zane said as the crypt appeared in front of Zane.

"The card I chose was my power bond spell card now let me reveal my face down defusion"Zane said as the Cyber End Dragon split in three back to its three Cyber Dragons 2100/16003.

"Then I play my Power Bond spell card and fuse my three cyber dragons together to form Cyber end Dragon."zane said as the Dragon reappeared.

"What's the point in destroying it and recreating it"John said watching the dragon in confusion.

"Well you see power bod doubles the attack of the fusion monster I created"Zae said with a smirk as the attack points of his dragon rose to 8000/2800.

"What no"John said as the dragon blasted his monster to ash dropping his points to 0

Zane:1100

John:0

"The Victor is Zane Truesdale" Roland said as Zane walked off the platform.


	18. Zombies VS Hero's

"Great duel Zane"Jaden said watching Zane smirk as he walked off the platform.

"Ok the next duel will be held in one hour please go to your rooms and the losers will be set back to domino"Pegasus said over the speaker system.

"Great duel mate"Jack said shuffling his dueling deck while he walked to his room.

ERON'S ROOM

"You both failed me I knew I should have brought better duelists to win"Eron said in his cell phone as he slammed it shut and threw it at the wall causing it to shatter.

FIFTY FIVE MINUTES LATER

"Duelists the next round will begin in five minutes please all remaining duelists please come to the call room" Croquet said over the speaker system.

"Ok two finalists have been shipped off only six remain activate the machine"Croquet said with a smirk as the machine made the balls fly into the air all over the small dome.

"The first challenger is number seven Lance" Kaiba said as the machine restarted spitting out another ball.

The last number is number three Alucard cervantes Lance vs Alucard"Croquet said as the two duelists stepped forward."Mr Croquet I am forfeiting this tournament"Lance said placing his hand over his deck "I just wanted to see if I could make it to the finals" Lance said

"But you haven't even started the duel"Croquet said watching him walk away from the platform.

"Very well Croquet announce the results"Kaiba said as Croquet announced the duel "The winner is Alucard Cervantes due to Forfeit"

"Well I was hoping for a duel"Alucard said with a sneer watching Lance leave the platform.

"Croquet activate the machine again for a match for Mr Cervantes"Kaiba said as the the machine reactivated and another ball came out the next duel is Number one Jaden yuki vs Alucard cervantes.

"Finally I get to duel"Jaden said with excitement smiling wide.

"Well at least I get to duel now"Alucard said with a smirk.

"Duelists approach the platform and prepare for the duel"croquet said watching them activate there duel disks shuffling the opponents deck.

"DUEL" both duelists said in unison drawing there cards.

"Ill call tails"Jaden said as a large holo coin appeared and flipped high in the air landing heads face up.

"Well it seems luck was on my side this time" Alucard said drawing his sixth card.

"Ill stat with my wandering mummy and one face down "Alucard said as a tall dead man wrapped in rotted rags appeared on the field in attack mode 1800/1500 and a face down appeared behind wandering mummy."I draw and play my Sky scraper field card this card gives my elemental hero's a 1000 attack point boost when they attack a monster with a higher attack then them so come out Elemental Hero Spark Man"Jaden said as a man in a super hero costume covered in sparks appeared clenching his fists.1600/1400.

"Spark man blast the dead man back to Egypt with spark blast"Jaden said as spark man's points rose to 2600/1400 and he threw a bolt of electricity at the mummy shattering him.

Alucard :3200

Jaden :4000

"Ill set two face downs and that will do it for me"Jaden said watching Alucard draw his next card and the field was covered in mist and Wandering mummy pulled its self from the ground standing up straight as if it wasn't even harmed1800/1500.

"What happened I destroyed him"Jaden questioned .

"Let me explain so you don't hurt your brain trying to figure out how I brought my monster back its due to the effect of my face down from last turn Call of the haunted"Alucard said with a smile.

"Well it doesn't matter with Sky Scraper in play my Spark man will always be stronger"Jaden said with enthusiasm.

"Yes well I plan to offer my monster I offer my Wandering Mummy to summon my Vampire Lord in attack mode"Alucard said as a man with white hair and a black cloak stood in the mist with a tooth showing grin 2000/1500 "Then I will lay two more facedown and end my turn"Alucard said with a smile.

"I draw and summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix in attack mode" as a female in a red hero outfit appeared next to Spark man 1200/800.

"You fell for it reveal my trap card Blood Pact this card can only be activated when Vampire lord or any monster with Vampire in its name is on the field it makes them immune to being destroyed in battle now its still your turn ill tell you about the second effect later on"Alucard said with a small chuckle.

"Fine say good by to some life points attack with flare storm"Jaden said as balls of fire hit Vampire lord dropping Alucards points by 200.

Alucard: 3000

"Also Ill have Spark Man attack your vampire with Spark Blast"Jaden said

"Wrong now the other ability of my trap activates and its one level below I gain control of the attacking monster"laughed Alucard as Vampire lord stared at the flaming hero and licked his lips watching Burstinatrix walked over to the side of Alucards field.

"Spark man stop the attack go"Jaden said as the Spark man stopped in his tracks.


	19. Fall of Genesis

"Fine your move"Jaden said looking at his monster on the field.

"I draw and I normal summon Vampire Lady in attack mode 1550/1550"Alucard said as a female Vampire with white hair and purple clothing stood next Vampire lord and grinned as the Vampire Lord Looked at her grinning.

"Then I play a spell known as Violet crystal which empowers a Zombie monster by 300 attack points and I choose my Vampire Lady"Alucard said as a purple crystal appeared infront of Vampire Lady increasing her attack to 1850/1550.

"I then offer my Vampire lord to special summon my most powerful Vampire say hello to Vampire Genesis (3000/2000)" Alucard said as a huge bat like monster with purple wings stood next to the Vampire lady causing her to cower in fear.

"Man that is one ugly monster"Jaden said scratching his head.

"Don't insult my Vampire he is the king of the vampires and he will crush you now Genesis attack Sparkman with Bat of the underworld"alucard commanded as Genesis opened his wings blasting hundreds of bats at Sparkman destroying him.

"Well thanks to my field card my Sparkman gained 1000 attack points making him 2600 attack points so I only lose 400 life points"Jaden said as his life point meter dropped.

Jaden:3600

"My monsters aren't done Vampire lady strike his life points with fangs of darkness"Alucard said as the vampire lady lunged at Jaden biting his neck.

"Ahh that hurt" Jaden said grabbing his neck.

"Jaden you idiot there holograms not real monsters"Zane said shaking his head.

"Now Burstinatrix attack his points directly with burst flare"Alucard said as jadens points dropped drastically.

Jaden :550

"Now go cause on my next turn I'll crush you"Alucard said with a smirk.

"My draw and I play the spell Element Sacrifice I offer and elemental hero from the field and I get to choose a spell from my deck and add it to my hand"Jaden said as a card shot out of the deck into Jadens hand as Burstinatrix shattered leaving Alucard with Vampire Genesis and Vampire Lady .

"Then I activate the spell graceful Charity now I draw 3 cards and discard 2"Jaden said sliding two cards in the grave "Now I play this in defense mode then lay one Face down your move"

"I draw and this duel is over I win Vampire Genesis attack his facedown monster"Alucard yelled pointing at the face down card.as Genesis rushed Jadens monster then got thrown back.

"What happened"Alucard said looking at his monster then seeing Jadens points rise.

Jaden:3550

"I played my Draining shield trap card which raises my poits by the monster attackings attack and it negates the attack"Jaden said with a chuckle.

"Ahh I almost wonFin Vampire Lady attack the face down with Fangs of darkness"Alucard said as the monster lunged at the face down card revealing a Magician of faith.

"Thanks now I get a spell from my graveyard since I discarded my polymerization I will choose that"

"Go"

"I draw and play Monster Reborn to resurrect my Burstinitrix and play polymerization and fuse Avian and Burstinatrix to form the Flame Wing man"Jaden said as a huge green and red monster rose to the field 2100/1600 "Now Flame Wing man attack his Genesis with flame Blaster"Jaden said as Wingman rushed at Genesis "Oh by the way my Sky scarper spell is still in play giving wingman 1000 additional points"Jaden said as Wingman flew to the top of the tallest building standing there in the moon light 3100/1600.

"Now wingman destroy Genesis with Sky Dive Scorcher"Jaden said as wingman flew to Genesis stopping infront of him blasting him with flames.

Alucard:2900

"Wow a hundred point deduction wow" Alucard said with a chuckle looking at his hand seeing a tributed to the doomed magic card. On my next turn Ill destroy his wingman with my spell card and summon another monster and finish him"thought Alucard .

"Well im sorry but this duel is over thanks to my Wingmans ability you get dealt with damage equal to the attack of your monster I destroyed with wingman and you lose 3000 life point damage" Jaden said as wingman stood in front of Alucard and blasted Alucard with flames.

AHHH I lost my immortal vampires lost"Alucard said dropping to his knees as his points dropped to 0.

"Victor Jaden Yuki" Croquet said lifting his hand.

"Great duel Alucard I hope me and you can duel again" Jaden said helping up the man.

"Ok we have four finalists so we are going to have another break for an hour and prepare for the next round" Croquet said


	20. destruction of machine

One hour later

"Ok your hour is up and its time to see who is dueling" Croquet said as the four finalists walked

"Activate the machine"croquet said as ball four"Duelist number four Eron"

"Well that was expected"Eron said with a smirk.

"Now the next is"Croquet said as ball number two fell out"Duelist number two Zane truesdale.

"Well I guess were opponents"Zane said trying to shake Eron's hand.

"I guess I should show a little mercy towards a novice like you"Eron said as Zane sneered.

Novice, novice I was the top duelist in Duel Academy ill crush you with my cyber dragons"Zane said drawing his cards.

"Duel" both duelists said at the same time.

"Ill start and I ll start with a face down and Ill set one monster in face down defense that will do you move" Zane said watching Eron draw his card.

"Ill start with the cheerful coffin spell card"eron said as a man on a coffin appeared and three cards where sent to the grave""Oh yes almost forgot say hello to biiege of Dark world 1600/1300 Broww

huntsman of Dark world1400/800 and Brron King of dark world1800/400"Eron said as thee gruesome fiends appeared in front of Eron.

"What the hell just happened how did you just gain three monsters in one move with out summoning them"Zane said looking at the three monsters.

"Oh I should explain my monsters are very special there called Dark world monster"Eron said as Pegasus stood straighter.

"How , how did you acquire all the Dark World monster I never finished the cards yet were barely finished with the fifth how tell me" Pegasus said in a worried voice.

"Ahh yes I almost forgot you make the cards well my men have acquired the blueprints of the cards you hadn't finished and finished them so I could construct my deck now as I was saying my Dark World monsters can be special summoned by discarding them so I discarded three and special summoned three now may I continue my turn now I play Dark world Lightning I discard one card and I get to destroy one card so say good by to your face down monster and the battle city finals"Eron said laughing maniacly as the face down monster on Zane's field was destroyed leaving a smoke cloud."Oh yes and say hello to another Biiege Of the Dark world"Eron said as another copy of the fiend arose to the field 1600/1300.

"Now what did I destroy" Eron said with a small chuckles watching the dust clear.

"I should thank you for destroying my Cyber Phoenix cause now I get to draw a card per his effect of being destroyed by a card effect"Zane said with a smirk drawing his new card.

"Like it matters Im going to finish you in this turn any way my Dark World creatures attack Zane's life points directly"Eron yelled pointing at Zane with a psychotic smile as his monsters lunged at zane then were thrown back to Eron's field.

"What happened"

"How do you like my Negate Attack Trap card it immediately ends your battle phase"Zane said pointing to the purple card face up with a pink and purple vortex.

"Fine go in my next turn your through" Eron said watching Zane draw.

"I special summon my Cyber Dragon 2100/1600"Zane said as a metallic eel appeared in front of Zane.

"But how you need a sacrifice for that monster"Eron said looking a little frightened at the stats of the Dragon.

"Well like your Dark world Monsters my Cyber dragons can also be special summoned but my opponent must have a monster on the field and I must have none so I got to special summon it cause you destroyed my Cyber Phoenix now I normal summon Crbernetic Cyclops1400/1000" Zane said as a Cyclops with metallic limbs appeared next to Cyber Dragon "Ill also place a single Face down and end my turn"Zane said with a smirk eyeing his face down card.

"I draw"Eron said looking at the new card.

"Well are you going to play it or look at it all day"Zane said in annoyance .

"I have drawn the card of your destruct I activate a magic so old that even the Millennium Items have no power over this I play the Seal of Oricalcos"Eron yelled sliding the card in his field zone.

"No not that card"Yugi said as as Pegasus ran up to yugi.

"Yugi-boy why didn't some one tell me the Seal was released again" Pegasus said in a panic seeing the seal around Eron and Zane with a neon glow.

"What the hell does this do"Zane said looking at the Field not looking impressed.

"Take a look at my monster young man"Eron said with a smirk as Zane looked at the Dark World Monsters seeing their eyes turn blood red and a small pentagram the same as the field appeared pon their for head .

"Well im waiting besides the new look your monsters eyes took I see no difference"Zane with with a smirk."Well you fool the Seal of Oricalcos endows my monsters with an additional 500 attack points also it makes my monster field double from five to ten and you cant attack the back row until you attack the front that's what the seal does also the loser of the duel loses his soul" Eron said in a maniacal voice laughing as the seal appeared on Erons Head.

"My monsters let the seal envelope your body with the shadows of the Oricalcos"Eron said spreading his arms gesturing to his monsters.

Biiege 2 2100/1300 Hunts man 1900/800 Brron king 2300/400

"Now I play the spell Graceful charity I draw three and discard two now say hello to my King and Queen of the Dark world the first is Goldd Wu-lord of the Dark world"Eron said as a huge Gold creature appeared nect to brron king 2300/1400-2800/1300.

"Now for my Queen Sillva Wu-lord of the Dark World" 2300/1400-2800/1400 as a silver creature stood next to Goldd holding his hand as there eyes turned red and the seal appeared on there head.

"I cant beat six monster"Zane said looking at his hand.

"Destroy his monsters and the rest of his lifepoints"Eron said as the monsters destroyed his two beasts dropping hos points.

Zane:0

Eron:4000

"Jaden Jack help"Zane said as the seal passed Eron and enclosed around Zane.

"Jaden Jack you must beat this guy"Zane said as he collapsed to the ground.

"Zane" Jaden said running up to him.

"Get a medic now" Pegasus said seeing Jaden hold Zane up as he glanced at Eron with fear and Malice.

"What the fuck did you do to him you son-of-a-bitch"Jack said grabbing the scruff of his coat lifting him a few inch's off the ground"where is his soul Eron"

"Right here"Eron said flipping the seal card showing Zane with a look of fear on his face.

"Bring him back"Jaden said walking over to Eron.

"I couldn't even if I wanted to and I dont"Eron said with a slight chuckle.

"Mr Cyclones please put Mr Eron down I dissaprove of Violence"Pegasus said stepping up to Jack.

"I don't give two shit's of what you approve of im going to beat the shit out of him till he free's Zanes sou" Jack said slugging Eron in the gut throwing him to the ground.

"You" cough cough "pay for that when we duel" cough cough Eron said straightening himself.

"What do you we do"Jaden said watching the medic take Zane to the infirmary.

"We continue the tournament we can't do anything for Zane now we must wait trust Mr Yuki I have dealt with this before"Pegasus said patting Jaden's shoulder.

"Hey jack I suggest you don't do that again or Ill tell you little friends about your past"Eron whispered in Jacks ear as he walked to the dueling machine.


	21. The fall of Jaden

"The next round will be in another hour" croquet said raising his hand.

"I will claim all your souls" laughed Eron waiting by the duel machine.

"Some one has to stop him"muttered croquet glancing at Jack and Jaden.

"Soon I will gather enough souls to rise the great beast" Muttered Croquet Eron as he lifting up a card with Zanes face with a look of fear.

"The next round will begin soon so prepare your decks" a mans voice said over the intercom system.

"Ok duelists be ready"croquet said.

One Hour Later

"Gather around so we can activate the machine"croquet said as the duelists walked up to the dieling selection machine.

"Just activate the damn machine"Jack said in anger as he glared daggers at Eron.

"O-okay" Croquet said as the machine tossed the balls in the air and spit out two more balls.

"The first duelists is number 1 Jaden yuki"Croquet said as Jaden walked up and activated his duel disk.

"Who am I facing" Jaden said looking at Eron.

"His opponent is" "oh no" Croquet said as he lifted the ball showing a 4.

"His opponent is Duelist number 4 Eron please walk to the dueling arena and prepare for the semifinal duel of the battle city 2 tournament"Croquet said as the two duelists walked u the steps ready for the match.

"Good another strong duelist to crush"Eron said.

"Ill beat you" Jaden said activating his duel disk drawing five cards.

"Duel" both duelists said in unison as Eron drew his five cards .

"ill start this duel with a field card known as Sky scaper"Jaden said sliding the card as a huge city rose around the two duelists "Then ill start with my elemental hero Avian in attack mode"Jaden said as a man in a green jump suit with feathers and talons arose in front of jaden 1000/1000"Ill also lay one face down and that's it for me"Jaden said watching Eron draw his sixth card.

"Ill play the spell Graceful Charity so I draw three cards and I get to discard two and I will send these two to the grave" Eron said as Avian and the face down were destroyed.

"Hey what the hell just happened to my cards"Jaden said as his only defense disappeared.

"Well let me explain the two cards I just discarded to the grave were dark world monsters but of a different caliber they were assassin of the dark world which when discarded destroys one monster and the other was tactician of the dark world when discarded I can destroy one face down card on my opponents field" Eron said with a smirk"Then I will lay a couple face downs and activate the spell The Cheerful Coffin which lets me discard three monsters to the grave but I only have one so I discard him"Eron said as he drew another card.

"What are you doing you already drew"Jaden said .

"I realize that but when I discarded Broww hunts man of the dark world I get to draw a card also ill play the card I just drew my Vangaurd of the darkworld "Eron said as a hideous fiend appeared in front of Eron 1600/1300.

"Attack his life points directly with shroud blast"Eron said as Vangaurd lunged at Jaden with shadows in his hands striking him to the ground.

Jaden:2400

Eron:4000

"Go I've done enough damage to you'

"I draw and summon my Wild heart" Jaden said slamming the card down as a jungle man arose with a large sword on his back 1500/1600.

"Also my Wild Heart is unnafected by trap cards and since my Sky Scaper Field card is in play and my Wild heart has less points then your Vanguard he gains 1000 attack points"Jaden said as Wild Heart began to glow as his points shot up to 2500/1600.

"Attack his monster with Wild slasher"Jaden said as Wild heart ran at the Vangaurd pulling his sword slashing him in half.

Eron:3100

Jaden:2400

"I reveal my trap card called Forced Requisition now when ever I discard a card so do you"Eron said with a smirk

"Fine your move"Jaden said as Wild Hearts attack returned to normal.

"I draw and what a nice card it is I play Tribute to the doomed"Eron said.

"No that card will help Eron and hurt Jaden more ways then one"Pegasus said as straps wrapped around Wild heart destroying him.

"Oh don't forget my trap for every card I discard you must do the same and I discarded one do t the effect of tribute to the doomed"Eron said as jaden discarded a card to the grave.

"Oh by the way say hello to my Brron Mad King of the Dark world 1800/1400 "Eron said as a fiend with purple hair and a wicked grin appeared next to Vangaurd.

"Now my king attack him directly King Smacker "Eron said as the king leaped in the air and smacked Jaden to the ground.

Jaden:700

Eron:3100

"I wanna have some fun so Ill let you live this turn go"

"My draw and since your trap activated and I had to discard a card ill activate the spell Warrior Returning Alive so technically I lost nothing and I choose my Avian and play the spell double fusion I fuse twice with this card so ill Fuse Avian and Burstinatrix to Form the Flame Wingman"Jaden said as the two monsters appeared then jumped into a vortex and a monster stepped out with a dragon red arm and a green body "but im not done I still have one more fusion so Ill fuse Sparkman with Wingman to form my Shining Flare Wingman"Jaden said as a huge amount of light began to show and a monster stepped out of the light showing a white monster with angelic wings 2500/2000.

"Ahh I cant stand the light"Eron said covering his eyes.

"Good and here's the kicker my Flare wingman gets 300 attack points for every hero in my grave and to my count granting him 1500 additional points"Jaden said as Flare wingman started to stretch as his points rose to 4000/2000.

"Now attack his king with shining feather slash"Jaden said as Flare Wingman began shooting feathers of light at the king.

"Reveal my trap deduction of points my monster may be destroyed but I take no additional damage other then battle damage and I know your effect of your Fare wingman it takes the attack points of the monster it destroyed and deals them directly to the opponent so I prepared for it"Eron siad with a smirk as his points dropped rapidly.

Eron:900

Jaden:700

"Fine ill lay a face down monster in defense and one face down end my turn."Jaden said with a scowl.

"I draw and"Eron said Glancing at the card he just drew and began to laugh"Your finished I've drawn the card of your destruction"Eron said as pegasus and Yugi looked at Erin shock"no he's drawn the seal" they said in unison.

"I play the Seal of Oricalcos" Eron said as the neon seal began to form around them.

"You remember what this card does right don't you the loser of the duel loses his soul and my monsters gain 500 additional attack points and I gain 5 more monster zones "Eron laughed manically as the seal finished its form and the small seal appeared on Erons forehead.

"Now I play card of sanctity now we draw till we have six cards so draw and be thankful so I draw five and you draw five"eron said as jaden and Eron drew there new cards.

"Perfect I play the spell Monster Reborn to ressurect my Brron King of the Dark world"Eron said as the monster reappeared next to Vangaurd"now gain your power boost"Eron said as Vangaurd and Brrons attack went up Brron 2300/1400 Vangaurd 2100/1300."Then I play yet anbother Cheerful Coffine"Eron said as he slid two cards in the grave as another Vngaurd appeared next to the other vangaurd gaining the power boost 2100/1300"Oh yeah by Flarewingman"Eron said as the shining hero shattered leaving Jaden wide open"Now ill lay one face down and die Jaden attack my mighty beasts"Eron said as the monsters lunged at jaden to only be thrown back to Erons field.

"What happened you should be dead by now unless"eron said looking at the face down card flipping up.

"Say hello to my Negate attack and what it does well exactly what it says negates your attack and ends your battle phase"Jaden said with a smirk as it shattered"what happened"

"Oh forgot to mention my face down Bear trap card this destroys one card used against my monster now where was I oh yeah now I remember attack finish this duel this duel is over"Eron said as the vangaurd slashed the monster and the other two monsters slashed at jaden slamming him to the ground.

"This duel is over"eron said as he began to turn away "Hey I still have points left"Jaden said struggling to get up.

"But how I attacked you directly"Eron said in shock.

"Well yeah your right but the monster you destroyed was my winged Kuriboh and when he is destroyed I take no damage this turn"jaden said with a grin as he pulled the card up to slide it in the grave"Thanks little guy you saved my butt right then"Jaden said to the card as it winked at him.

"Fine Go"

"My draw and its time to get my game on I play monster reborn and resurrect my Wingman"Jaden said as the red and green hero appeared next to Jaden 2100/1600. "Then I play over soul to special summon my Elemental Hero Stratos" Jaden said slamming a card on the field showing a man with large fans on his back with a blue suit 1800/300 "now his ability activates I can bring and elemental hero to my hand so her comes my bubble man"Jaden said as a man with a blue suit and bubble alla round him appeared 800/1200.

"Well I must say that was a nice move getting three monsters on the field in one move but its not good enough"Eron said with a smirk.

"Im not done I activate my spell Extra summon now I can summon one more monster and I summon my clay man in defense mode"Jaden said as a big clay creature appeared on the field in defense mode 800/2000 ill lay two face downs and end my turn"Jaden sai with a grin.

"My draw"Eron said as Jaden raised his hand "Reveal Facedown Defusion now I can split one fusion monster to its original form and Im splitting Wingman rise Burstinatrix and Avian"Jaden said as the two monsters stood in attack mode.

"What was the points of that wow more weak monsters"

"Cause I needed all my heros on the field to play this card my trap can only be activated when all four elements of earth wind water and fire are on the field activate my Fuh-Rin-Ka-Zan

now I can either destroy all your monsters on your field and all your magic and traps on the field and seeing as the seal cant be destroyed I can also iether draw a card or discard two cards from your hand and seeing as your darkworld monsters need to be discarded by You to play there effects Ill discard the last two cards in your hand say good bye"Jaden said as Eron slid the card in the grave he began to laugh.

"Now Stratos attack his brron with hero Gust"Jaden said as Stratos points rose to 2800/300"This duel is over"jaden said with a smirk as the king shattered.

"Wrong take a look at my points"eron said as Jaden saw them raise to 2700.

"How"

"My face down Dark world Kingdom this card can only be played when my monster is destroy I gain his attack points to my life points and that was 1800"Eron said with a smirk

"Fine Burstinatrix attack Vanguard flare storm"jaden said as the Vangaurd shattered.

"No im wide open"Eron said as bubbleman and Clay man both punched him.

Eron:1100

Jaden:700

"On my next turn ill finish this duel and get Zane back"Jaden said watching Eron get back up.

"Boy you wont have a next turn cause thanks to you I have won the card you sent to my grave was a Dark world monster the most powerful one there is"Eron said laughing like a maniac.

"But you cant special summon it I dicarded it so it cant come to the field" Jaden said looking a little worried.

"Wrong he has to be discarded by my opponent to play his abilities and you did just that"Eron said as a black cloud surrounded him.

"Thanks to you the monster you discardd will seal your fate cause you discarded Emporer Wu-lord of the Dark world.2500/1800 as a black ugly fiend rose next to Eron " now his ability activates when discarded by my opponent he is special summoned and destroys all your monster"Eron said as a huge lightning bold hit the ground shattering all the elemental heros.

"Now your wide open attack my emporer win this duel with gates of the Dark world"Eron yelled as it picked jaden up and through him against the wall.

"Jaden" Alexis screamed watching jaden hit the floor.

Jaden:0

Eron:1100

"I win" Eron said as the seal closed around Jaden and dissapeared"

"I want a one way ticket to duelist Kingdom"Alexis said snatching the ticket and running on the plane.

"The winner is Eron"Croquet said as a medic ran to Jadens side and loaded him on a Gurney

Half hour later

"Move I need to see if he is ok"Alexis said running through the people as Pegasus walked up to stop her.

"Come with me miss Rhodes"Pegasus said Giuding her to the infirmiry

"What happened to them"Alexis sais seeing Zane and Jaden lying motionless on the beds hooked up to machines.

"Who did this?"She asked tears falling as she watched her two closest friends.

" A man named Eron"

"when are the finals?"Alexis asked looking at the door.

"Do you think Jack has a chance"Alexis said looking at Pegasus

"I don't know I have never seen Cyclones-boy duel so I honestly don't know

"Please Jack you must win to save Jaden and Zane" Alexis said breaking down in Tears.


	22. battle city finals part 12

"The next round will begin this is the moment you have been waiting for since the beginning of this very tournament"croquet said.

"The two finalists are Jack Cyclones vs Eron Let the duel commence"

"Ill crush you and claim your soul for my master"eron said as they both walked up the platform activating their duel disks in unison."Duel"

"Ill start the first round with my Giant Orc"Jack said as a huge grey orc appear in a brown loin cloth wielding a huge bone for a weapon 2200/0.

"Ill also lay one face down and end my turn your move"Jack said with a smirk lifting the brim of his hat.

"I draw and lay a face down and play graceful Charity now I draw three new cards and discard two"Eron said as a huge silver creature appeared on the field. 2300/1400.

"Meet my Silva War-lord of the Dark World"Eron said as Jack's Giant Orc shattered.

"What happened to my monster"Jack said in shock seeing his only line of defense destroyed.

"Oh well I discarded my Kahkki Guerilla of the dark world is discarded to the grave I get to destroy one monster on the field and I chose your Giant Orc so now my queen can rampage the field Silva attack Jack directly with dark lightning"Eron said as Silva through lightning at jack.

"Reveal trap A Hero Emerges now you choose a card from my hand and if it's a monster I get to special summon it"Jack said with a smirk.

"Fine the card on the far right""thanks now I special summon my Dark Ruler Ha-Des"jack said as a fiend in robes a pair of horns with a wine glass in his hand rose from the ground 2450/1600.

Ha-Des counter attack.

"Say hello to the kind of hell him self"jack said as Ha-Des raised his hand as black streams of energy destroyed Silva.

Eron:3850

Jack:4000

"My draw Ill lay another face down and end my turn how come you havent played the seal yet Eron"Jack said with a smirk

"cause I don't need to im going to play a card that makes you play the seal I play Prisoner of the tomb I discard all my cards but two and you draw a card if it's a monster you summon it if it's a spell you play it if it's a trap you play it face down"eron said as Ha-des shattered du to the effect of another guerilla Dark World being sent to the grave as two monsters appeared face down.

"Then I play Exchange now show me your hand and Ill show you mine"Eron said showing his only showing the seal of oricalcos while Jacks consisted of Giant Orc, mask of darkness and Monster reborn .

"Ill take your Reborn spell and seeing as all I have is the seal you get the seal"jack said tossing the card to Jack as he caught it throwing him the monster reborn.

"Now I draw"jack said picking up a card "now ill summon my Goblins Elite Attack Force"Jack said as five goblins appeared in silver armor 2200/1500"I also get your effect and the card I picked up is a trap so I lay it face down.

"My move I draw"Eron said with a smirk as he glanced at his card"I play ancient imprisonment this magic card freezes your field and and can only be destroyed by a field card being activated and I know you don't have any field cards in your deck the only card you can play is the seal so unless you wanna lose the duel you have to play the field"Eron said with a smirk as Jack looked at the card.

"Jack don't play that card"Yugi yelled watching Jack.

"If I don't ill lose the duel"Jack said looking at yugi.

"Yeah but you wont lose your soul"Yugi said.

"Actually Yugi this gem around my neck is the only thing that can break and create a seal"Eron said with a smirk fondling with the gem.

"Im sorry Yugi I cant lose not now not ever I activate the field spell the Seal of Oricalcos"Jack shouted sliding the card in the field slot as the seal surrounded both Eron and Jack.

"Yes my monsters absorb the power of the Oricalcos let the power flow through your veins"Jack said as both fiends attack points rose to 2700/0 2700/0.

"How does it feel"Eron said with a smirk.

"Great it feels great and now that I have the power of the seal on my field im going to use it all on you to claim your soul and crush you"Jack said with malice in his tone of voice.


	23. Chapter 23 the end of the tournament

I do not own yugioh that right is to Takahashi I don't remember his first name

This chapter is dedicated to all my fans who have reviewed the story giving nice reviews and some good criticism I appreciate it. Hunter 994x thank you corky 21492 thank you charizardag if you liked the previous chapters you will love this last one yes I said last one this is the final chapter of this story but there is a sequel coming called the darkness released more vicious duels and stranger opponents including the background story of Jack Cyclones dannys ghost girl I appreciate the review I don't get many lol.

CYANIDEXDEVIL you will love this duel and the other coming in the sequel now it will take a bit more time I haven't completed the story I've been working on it for 5 months so just go with my on this ok. And to BEWhiteDragon-00 this is for you lol yes I have improved In puntuation please don't grammar check this note to my reviewers I am just making a dedication.

Ok enough sentimental stuff Lets get things started Gundam fight all set ready GOOOO!

"Yugi what's happening to Jack?"Alucard asked looking at Yugi with a worried glance.

"The Seal unleashes the darkness within your heart".

"You should have never given me that card because it will be your downfall you unleashed something I locked away many years ago and now I reveal my face down Painful Choice now I pick up five cards and you choose one for me to keep"Jack said with a slight sense of humor as jack pulled out his deck fanning it out pulling five cards out.

"These are the cards"Jack said showing the five cards to Eron revealing Goblin King 0/0 Goblin King 0/0,Giant Orc 2200/0,Dark Ruler Ha-des 2450/1600 and finally Kuriboh 300/200.

"Very well you may keep Dark Ruler Ha-Des the other four go to the grave"Eron said with a smirk as he watched Jack slide the cards in the grave.

"That was smart allowing me to send some of your best monsters to the grave just to get one card I think your slipping Jack" Eron said with a snort.

"I mean come on you only have on monster on your field and on my next turn you wont even get a chance to play a card"Eron laughed seeing his opponents make a yami like smirk.

"What are you smirking at your finished in my next move so end your turn all you can do is summon Dark Ruler and even then you will still only have one monster"Eron said watching Jack shuffling his hand.

"Actually I have another move I can do and you fell for my trap"Jack said laughing his head off.

"What trap you have no face down's"Eron said with a hint of worry in his tone of voice.

"Not a trap a monster that requires fiends in the grave to summon it now I remove three fiends my Giant orc and both Goblin Kings to special summon my Dark Necrofear in attack mode"Jack said with excitement in his voice and a sharp look of pain to come as a tall blue female fiends with metal armor on her chest holding a broken doll face2200/2800-2700/2800.

"What are you going to do with three monsters I have five"Eron said with a smirk.

"No not three six monsters cause I play the most powerful card in my deck that will crush you I play my spell card Dimension fusion by forking over 2000 life points I get to special summon as many monsters that have been removed from play so rise my Giant Orc and my two Goblin Kings"Jack laughed waving his hand over the field as the three new fiends appeared on the field Giant Orc 2200/0 -2700/0 Goblin kings 5000/5000-5500/5500.

"Six monsters no this cant be happening"Eron said with a look of fright.

"IM not done yet I play my final spell known as powerful soul I give up 200 life points for a set of 500 attack points and I give up 1800 life points to raise one monster and I choose my Goblin King on the left boosting his attack to 14500/5000". "Holy god 14500 attack points any attack and im done wait I almost forgot my stone I can break the seal I may lose the duel but I wont lose my soul but ill steal yours "Eron said looking at his life points as something flew past him cutting the necklace as the stone flew out of the seals wall."what no"Eron said grabbing his neck feeling no stone "This cant be happening I don't lose I NEVER LOSE"Eron screamed trying to reach the stone. "Well there a first time for everything Now Goblin King CRUSH HIM"Jack yelled as the Goblin King with the power boost crushed Silva dropping Eron's points to zero "NOOOO"Eron yelled as he fell to his knees as the seal surrounded him and a bright neon green light shot into the air and the soulless body of Eron fell to the ground limp as a rag doll.

"I WIN"Jack said and you lose that's for my brother you bastard"Jack said with hate in his voice.

"Get a medic over he now this man is badly injured"Croquet yelled as a set of medics ran to Erons body lifting him to a Gurney strapping him down "Mr kaiba he's alive but his wounds and his pulse is very weak we need to take him to a hospital immediately"one of the medics said as they pushes him to the elevator "Ill have my chopper take him to Domino Hospital"Kaiba said as croquet looked at jack.

"Announce the winner croquet" Kaiba said .

"The w-winner of the battle city two tournament is"hey where are you going"Croquet said as Jack stopped the medics and opened Erons coat pulling out a stack of cards and putting the Oricalcos stone around his neck. "I plan to hunt down every Oricalcos Duelist and claim their souls"Jack said as he walked towards the exit stairwell.

"Hey you still have to duel Yugi"Croquet said as Jack stopped.

"I have no reason to claim the soul of the King Of Games goodbye"Jack said walking away from all the spectators of the duel.

"We have a big problem coming"a man in a hooded sweatshirt said grabbing his cell and calling a man "Boss he remembers and is coming for us"

"Good let him come we will see the darkness unleashed after so many years of concealment"The man on the other line said with a light chuckle as the line went dead.

"Great what am I going to do he'll crush me in a duel"The man said as jack walked up to him "Did you see the duel"Jack said with a smirk under his hat.

"Yeah great duel dude"

"Did you hear what I said I am holding onto that declaration and you're my FIRST VICTIM PREPARE TO LOSE YOUR SOUL"Jack yelled activating his duel disk and activating the seal of Oricalcos as the seal formed around them.

"No this isn't happening not me"the man said in fear.

That is the end of this story prepare for the next story the sequel and we will get to see what happens to this man that jack has challenged and to the other oricalcos duelists bwahahahahahaha.

LATER


End file.
